


A Practical Handguide For Those Who Might Soar

by Missy



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Advice, Childhood, Children's Literature, Epistolary, Gen, Parents & Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy's advice, given to her children on the eventuality of Peter Pan's arrival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Practical Handguide For Those Who Might Soar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cottoncandy_Bingo, Prompt: Wonder.

If one is ever asked away for the evening by a small gentleman in green, then one should do the best to obey by his requests. Fly straight on toward the brightest star in the sky, and don’t let your fears weigh you down.

1: Do wear warm clothing. London can be terribly chilly at night, but the view is positively unbeatable from such a height though it is chilly. Count the streetlight below you, see if you remember any of the landmarks that float by as you zoom through the clouds. It’s likely Peter shall not want to tarry, but if he rushes you, simply say it’s the only time you've ever flown over the continent. He will be amused, and certainly not the least bit put out, but persevere. Only birds and hot air balloons have ever flown so high.

2: When you do see Neverland, explore every little nook and cranny you can find. Splash along the rocks at the bottom of the river, and dance among the treetops. Eat much, sing with any who asks you, and stay up far too late. It is a place made for pleasure, but not in a wicked way (let no one preach against it; I surely never have in my stories to the two of you). My favorite place has always been the highest hump of the tallest mountain; sure refuge from pesky brothers as well as disagreeable maidens who fear you've come between her and her much-desired boyfriend.

3: Many will be jealous of you. You are the child of mine, and that is something of a fearsome burden. I assure you, it is a perfect trade off for the beautiful world you’re going to visit. Hike the wildest mountains and seek the furthest shores; remember each shade of light in all of its bold brilliance and you will always have these memories to return to. Fish in the clear golden streams, and let the mermaids comb your hair. 

4: IF you see Tinkerbell, she might be somewhat disagreeable. She does hold grudges well – fairies ought to, for they live longer than humans. I cannot say that I blame her – she believes that she and Peter belong to one another, as well they might after years of mischievous youthful scrapes shared. Though I bear her ill, don’t arm yourself against her. She might be nice to you, see you as extensions of Peter that I never could be. Your uncles still remember her fondly. Lucky boys. I admired her beauty, but she always was so terribly jealous of me.

5: the only true warning I must give you is: beware the pirates. Beware their smirks and their clammy insistence that you must sign away every ounce of yourself to their whims. Avoid the dance of the saber and the wicked wiles of the charming captain in the lagoon. He is a kidnapper, a murderer. Play with your wooden swords. Fly high and kiss the crests of the mountains. Never, ever look back. Spit in the faces of those who would call you defiant.

But never forget that you’re the child of the Wendy Bird.

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are derived from those used by J.M. Barrie, and belong to his estate. Infringement for monetary gain is not intended by the posting of this fanfiction.


End file.
